


The final layer

by levyakus



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: M/M, crackfic, please dont take this seriously, theres a unicorn at one point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:59:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levyakus/pseuds/levyakus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>shinji and kaworu transcend the final layer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The final layer

**Author's Note:**

> dont let me play round robin w my friends ever

Shinji cried like a lil bitch because he was so gay he killed his boyfriend, Kaworu. The two were so gay that they transcended the final layer, causing Kaworu's head to explode. That whole thing is pretty gay. Shinji begins to puke rainbows. The straight stripes on his shirt turned curly and wavy. He's so gay! His small penis bounces up and down as he runs in a field of lonely flowers, like a kawaii Japanese girl in spring. Oh, what a butthole he was *wink*. He bends touching his toes and a fist emerges from his glorious hole. "Oh!" he moaned in pleasure, temporarily forgetting his sadness toward losing his boyfriend, Kaworu. "Ohh please yes" he squeaked, his collar of submission squeezing against his throat as he gasped for breath. He moaned, and the fist shot out of his ass, turning into a unicorn. But the fist was on his head instead of a horn. "How strange, " he thought. "Please fist me again, dear horn." The unicorn told him, "Don't be ashamed." As the unicorn kissed him he cried tears. Full of glitter and gold. Slowly the kisses lead to a rainbow of happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> please kill me


End file.
